Tarde redonda para Bowser
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Peach ha sido secuestrada por Bowser innumerables veces... ¿Será esta distinta? (One-shot)


**Tarde redonda para Bowser**

-Hoy llega al fin Mario. Después de varias semanas recorriendo el Reino Champiñón el enano del mostacho dará con mi castillo oficial. -decía el rey de los Koopa mientras andaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué hablas solo? -le dijo una dama que estaba encerrada en una jaula que colgaba del techo.

-Anda calla señorita Peach... Hoy al fin serás mía para que yo me quede con tu reino.

-¿Te sigues intentando convencer después de las sesenta y dos veces que te ha ganado? Y eso sin contar las veces que te ha vencido en tenis, golf, baseball, fútbol...

-Que cierres esa bocaza, -le interrumpió Bowser- que tú también deberías saber que te secuestro el mismo día cada dos meses y no lo evitas...

-Me aburro en el castillo y tengo que obligar a los toads a comerse las tartas que hago, si no se llena la cocina.

-¿Y aquí te diviertes más? -preguntó el monstruo subiendo una ceja.

-No pero se rompe la rutina, ¿sabes?

-Ah... entiendo. Pues esta vez te quedarás... ¡para siempre!

-Y dale...

-Tengo un montón de trampas mortales en la entrada del castillo. Sierras, láseres, hachas, cuchillos...

-Me alegro... -decía Peach mientras se arreglaba las uñas sin prestar mucha atención.- Por cierto, aún te tengo que contar eso de Daisy.

-¡Ah, es verdad, sigue, que me quedé con intriga desde la última vez! -se rió Bowser.

-Pues verás... ella cogió la caja esa y... -seguía Peach agachada en la jaula para acercarse a Bowser.

-¡Papa! -se escuchó de lejos.

Lemmy, uno de los hijos de Bowser, se acercó corriendo.

-¡Papá! ¡Wendy me ha cogido la pelota!

-Ahora voy hijo, espérate un momento.

-¡No, ahora!

-¡Que te esperes!

-¡Pues le doy con la varita y le robo las anillas!

Lemmy se fue corriendo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo una explosión enorme abrió la pared de la puerta haciendo un agujero.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

-¡Cuidado!

Un Helikoopa a la deriva se dirigía hacia Bowser y Peach. En él estaban montados Roy y Morton, otros dos hijos del rey Koopa.

-¡Al suelo Lemmy! -ordenó su padre.

Lemmy y Bowser se tiraron al suelo para no ser atropellados por el Helikoopa, dejando a Peach y a su jaula indefensas y a merced de un vehículo descontrolado. La máquina rompió los barrotes y Peach salió escopeteada por la ventana.

-¡Dos semanas sin beber Lava Light! -se dirigió Bowser a sus hijos muy enfadado.

Bowser se asomó por la ventana y vio como Peach se levantaba.

-¿Estás bien? Que raro...

-¿Cómo raro? Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, eh. Estoy entrenándome para el torneo de Super Smash Bros 4. Está al caer.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No me acordaba!

-¡He llegado Bowser! -se escuchó entre los géiseres de lava

Peach visualizó de lejos lo mismo que Bowser desde la ventana. Era Mario junto con su hermano Luigi. Bowser saltó de la ventana y se puso delante de Peach.

-¡Hola Mario! -saludó la princesa.- Ui, quiero decir... ¡Marioooo! -corrigió gritando lo de siempre.

-¡Peach! -gritó Luigi.

-He dicho Mario.

-...

-Bueno, ¿empezamos o qué? Tengo que hacerle la comida a los niños. -dijo Bowser.

-¡Venga! -gritó Mario.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro con una rapidez inmesurable, dando oportunidad a Mario de asestarle una patada voladora a Bowser en la cara. Seguidamente él le cogió por las piernas y lo lanzó lejos para así darle a Luigi.

-¡Daisy, ahora no puedo, que Mario está rescatándome!... ¡Pues claro que he estado secuestrada, ya hemos pasado el dia tres de noviembre!... No te miento Daisy, te mando una selfie para confirmártelo. -hablaba Peach por teléfono. Seguidamente colgó y se hizo una autofoto en la que salia ella poniendo morritos y Bowser peleándose con Mario detrás, no sin antes mencionar a Luigi que se estaba poniendo una tirita en la rodilla.

Mario le tiró una piedra a Bowser pero él se la devolvió con la cola.

-¡Entro a despedirme, ¿vale?! -preguntó la chica.

Una vez haber entrado por la puerta de atrás, Peach se empezó a despedir de los pequeños.

-Tranquilos, si volveré pronto -decía intentándolos saber.

-¿P... pero cuando? -lloraba Lemmy.

-Como siempre, en dos meses... Ahora cojo mis cositas y ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

-Bueno... -decian los hijos de Bowser no muy convencidos.

La princesa rescató sus cosas de entre los barrotes de la destrozada jaula e hizo adiós con la mano antes de salir.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo una vez preparada.

-Sí Peach... Vamos Luigi, que nos espera un pastel.

Luigi se limitó a seguir a su hermano, dejando a un demacrado Bowser en el suelo. El monstruo levantó la mirada para ver como tres sombras se alejaban, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esto no iba a quedar así.

-Mejor entro adentro no me vaya a resfriar. -se dijo a si mismo mientras rodeaba un charco de lava.

Una vez dentro habiendo entrado por la puerta principal, se activaron las trampas obligando a Bowser a esquivar cuchillos y lanzas. Cuando acabó vio a Lemmy con una anilla de Wendy corriendo con ella detrás. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot de Bowser, espero que os haya gustado leerlo igual que yo escribirlo y espero críticas porque pienso hacer más one-shots de este tipo :D<strong>

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
